Día 28
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: Las relaciones son complicadas, Camus lo sabe muy bien. Pero cuando dos personas tan diferentes están juntas, el más insignificante detalle puede ser la gota que derrame el vaso y que sea la causa de que un año entero se eche a la basura. ¿Podrá el príncipe hacer a un lado su orgullo para arriesgarse a entender las acciones evasivas de Mikaze? One-shot. No yaoi.


_**Disclaimer: **__Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000% y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Las maldades que provoco a cada personaje, sí xD_

_Hii! Minna!_

_Mucho gusto. Apenas este es el primer fic que escribo de Uta-pri. (Quizá sea el único…)_

_Espero se encuentren muy bien y que, si han dado click a este one-shot, no se arrepientan._

_La cosa es sencilla._

_Esto es un AU (Universo Alterno), donde la pareja principal es nada más y nada menos que CamusxAi. Peeeero, no sólo eso. Este fic tiene "Gender bend", es decir, en lugar de ser un fic yaoi, la pareja es hétero en realidad. Ya lo verán ustedes._

_¡No, no! ¡Aún no te vayas! Estoy segura que esta breve historia te gustara aunque no sea yaoi. Creo que te sentirás identificada(o) con los personajes, mayormente si eres mujer. Así que por favor, quédate, ¿siiiiiii? *cara de corderito* No te arrepentirás…_

_Sin más que decir, te doy las gracias por leer y espero que lo disfrutes…_

_**~Día 28~**_

"_Fragilidad tiene nombre de mujer"._

_William Shakespeare_

No es que me moleste tu actitud.

El hecho de estar juntos, a pesar de todo, me parece casi milagroso. Así que no tengo mucho de qué quejarme.

Pero, no es tan simple…

Y eso me hace pensar, ¿por qué tú? No es orgullo. No me considero inalcanzable aunque admito que no cualquier mujer merece estar conmigo. Pero esta es más que una pregunta retórica, o una especia de adivinanza poética. Y ahí vuelven mis dudas.

Eres tan distinta a mí. Como agua y aceite. Como el sol contra la noche, la lluvia en el desierto, o el silencio comparado a un _crescendo_.

De no haber sido por ese choque casual que terminó en un pleito, imposible habría sido que tú y yo entabláramos conversación. Hasta ese entonces, ni tú sabías de mi existencia, ni yo imaginaba siquiera la tuya.

Y ahora… _esto._

Un año cumpliremos en unas semanas. Un año de que las disputas y las miradas indiferentes se tornaran a algo más, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que esa teoría que tú tanto me explicas es verdad: los polos opuestos se atraen.

_Ma demoiselle scientifique…_

¿Por qué aceptaste a este genio de la música? Es decir, ambos somos profesionales, como dije, "genios" en nuestras labores. Pero tú eres tan objetiva, tan llena de ciencia y tecnologías. Detestabas mis atenciones, expresiones hechas con el viejo romanticismo del que siempre he sido partidario. Pienso que aún te disgustan mis flores o los versos en francés que debo traducirte al oído. Lo único que siempre te agradó y fue suficiente para unirte por completo a mí, fue la música; de no haberte gustado el sonido del cello esta historia podría ser otra.

Mas estos son sólo pensamientos. Suelo divagar mucho en el pasado para intentar comprender el presente. ¿Lo consigo? Claro que no.

Pero trato de comprender ahora tu nueva actitud indispuesta.

Ambos somos mayores, metidos en nuestros trabajos o en la universidad. No quiero verme como un adolescente que exige la atención de su novia. Pero si esto no se repitiera y fuese tan constante, juro que yo no impondría queja alguna.

Porque siempre es lo mismo. Últimamente, tu humor cambia. De pronto llega el día en el que te muestras evasiva, peleamos cada vez que te pregunto si deseas dejar el tedio para salir conmigo. Y luego, una semana o más se impone en la cual tú no contestas ni siquiera mis llamadas.

Seré sincero: Estoy cansándome…

No eres la única mujer que quiere algo conmigo, ¿sabes? ¿Crees que desaprovecharía el tiempo con una científica empedernida habiendo tantas otras chicas que quieren mi atención? ¿Por qué perder la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que valore mis esfuerzos?

Hoy se cumplen dos días de nuestra última conversación, si es que a esas respuestas monosilábicas y mordaces podemos considerar como tal.

Te llamé ayer y tu contestadora fue la única que se dignó a responder.

No más, Mikaze.

Tienes suerte de que me considere un caballero honorable, de lo contrario, te botaría como muchos suelen hacerlo, ¡como tú lo haces cada mes conmigo! Si luego de mi visita sigues en esa actitud inquebrantable, entonces, esta relación terminará como se supone debía comenzar: rota.

**~o~**

Camus bajó del auto. Ignoró a las personas que se detuvieron para ver el flamante _Mercedes SLK, _y caminó directo a la pensión. Llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a hacerlo obteniendo el mismo resultado. Cuando pensó que simplemente debería entrar, el interruptor al lado de la puerta chilló como un constipado.

—_¡Haaai! Perdone la tardanza. Habla Ringo-chi, ¿en qué puedo servirle?_

—Quisiera ver a Mikaze… —apretó el botoncito.

—_Ooh, qué lástima, la pequeña Mi está indispuesta en este momento…_

—¡Dígale que su novio la está buscando!

—_Aay, pero qué grosero… Lo siento, ya le dije que Mi-chan no puede salir._

—¡Entonces entraré yo a verla! —el pestillo no se abrió ni aunque lo retorciera—. Maldición…

—_Váyase. Esta pensión no permite la entrada a hombres, ni siquiera a los guapos y adinerados._

Otro sonidito chirriante indicó que era el final de la conversación.

Camus sintió sus sienes palpitar cuando trató por enésima vez de abrir. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría nada, salió del porche echando fuego con cada paso. Se giró hacia el callejón entre el edificio a un lado y la casa de tres pisos que era la posada. Odió una vez más que su novia aún quisiera vivir en ese apestoso lugar pero se contentó al ver las escaleras de emergencia pegadas a un costado.

Sus manos aferraron la varilla sobre su cabeza y agradeció a su entrenador por el resultado en sus músculos. Sin demoras, se elevó hacia el resto de barandillas, y luego hasta los peldaños de metal que continuaron. Sabía dónde estaría la habitación de Ai, justo la ventana de la esquina, donde las escaleras no alcanzaban a llegar.

Maldijo, irritado. Pensó nuevamente que todo era una estupidez, culpó mil veces a la chica dentro de aquel cuarto por hacerle eso. Pero estaba decidido. Llegaría hasta ella y le pondría las cosas en claro. ¡Se arriesgaría a caminar por la pequeña barda sólo para espetarle que terminaban!

Brincó la rejilla de las escaleras y se deslizó por el minúsculo pedazo de ladrillos que lo llevaría a Mikaze. Sus dedos aferraron la ventana como una garra. Soltó su otra mano del dintel contrario y contando hasta tres subió el vidrio y se metió de una vez. Escuchó el desgarre de su camisa cuando un tornillo lo agarró por la espalda.

Volvió a maldecir en francés cuando se estiró para mirar el desperfecto.

—¿Camus? —levantó la vista encontrándose con unos turquesas conocidos—. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

El rostro femenino lucía agotado, la pijama y la cabellera enmarañada le decían que llevaba todo el día en cama. Pero el reproche de la chica lo trajo a la realidad.

—¿Que qué hago aquí? —gritó—. Vine a arreglar esto de una vez por todas… ¿Crees que puedes dejarme cuando te plazca y desaparecer por días? ¡No soy un perro para venir cada vez que me lo ordenes!

Así era. Tenía que poner las cosas en su lugar, no doblegaría su orgullo.

—Basta, no grites… —ordenó alarmada—. Te escuchará la casera.

—¡Me importa un comino tu casera! Arreglaremos esto ahora…

—Te dije que no grite-es…

Se calló. Sus brazos bajaron a su vientre cuando se dobló sobre sí misma. Camus escuchó un quejido. Todo cambió en su cabeza…

—¡Mikaze! —fue hasta ella, tratando de levantarla—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Mikaze!

La chica levantó la cara, temblando: —Estoy bien, no grites, ¿quieres? —hizo otra mueca.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —musitó—. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Si estabas enferma habría venido en seguida…

Una risita queda lo interrumpió. —No estoy enferma tonto, al menos no lo que se considera "enferma" generalmente —apretó los labios un momento, Camus la sostuvo, preguntando impaciente qué demonios le sucedía. Ai suspiró—: Sólo es un cólico.

El muchacho se quedó mudo. Enarcó las cejas con desconcierto. La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera preguntar más.

—Ai-chan, perdóname por tardar… —una alegre muchacha entró. Su sonrisa desapareció al verlos.

Mikaze no perdió el tiempo. Rápidamente, se levantó de la cama y jaló consigo a la recién llegada. Le tapó la boca con las manos.

—No te asustes, Haruka —la miró seria—. Te soltaré si me prometes no hacer escandalo o ir con Ringo a informarle de _esto._

Temerosa, la pelirroja asintió. Ai la soltó finalmente.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Mi nombre es Camus, _my lady _—se inclinó cortés.

—Es mi novio —resolvió la de pelo azul, tirándose a la cama.

—¿Tu… tu novio? —se ruborizó.

—No hagas preguntas ahora, luego te contaré si quieres. Ahora… ¿trajiste la bolsa?

—Aah, sí-sí —regresó su atención al corazón de plástico rosa—. Disculpa, aquí tienes.

Mikaze aceptó la bolsa de agua caliente, ocultándola bajo las mantas consigo. Su rostro volvía a parecer cansado y dolorido.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —se acercó la pelirroja.

—Mejor no preguntes… —volvía a encogerse.

—¿Qué le sucede? —Camus miró a la chica de pie, a un lado de la cama.

—Aah, al parecer… bueno ella está… cuando una chica, eeh… cada mes…

—Tengo la regla —cortó una voz debajo de las sábanas.

Camus suspiró, con las manos en la cintura. —Entiendo —dijo luego de un rato.

—No, no entiendes —espetaron—. Así que será mejor que te vayas, hoy no estoy de humor para ti.

—No me iré, Mikaze.

La chica salió de su escondite: —¡No te lo estaba preguntando! Vete o si no…

Sus labios quedaron bajo un dedo. Camus se acercó.

—"No grites"… ¿no fue lo que dijiste? —sonrió. El ceño de Ai se suavizó, sosteniéndose de él.

Las miradas se encontraron al fin. Los dedos sobre los labios se deslizaron por la mejilla. Instintivamente, la chica ladeó el rostro hacia la caricia, sin perder detalle de los ojos azules que aún la contemplaban.

Reaccionaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos desviaron su atención hacia un costado.

—Aah, ¡lo siento! —reaccionó también Haruka—. Creo que iré a prepararte sopa, Ai-chan. Ringo-san trajo pollo y condimentos… En… ¡en seguida vuelvo!

Salió presurosa, echando una última ojeada al invitado antes de cerrar.

Camus no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero devolvió la vista a su prioridad. Rodeó la espalda de la chica y se recostó junto a ella. La sintió tiritar.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó mirando su expresión.

—A veces… —apretó los parpados—. De pronto llegan espasmos, hoy no es tan malo. Hay días en que no puedo ni levantarme y… —le apretó los brazos por uno, dos, tres, segundos… descansó—. Me pasa desde que tengo once. El doctor me ha dicho que es "normal" en algunas mujeres —bufó—. _Normal, _¿puedes creerlo?

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo —y hablaba en serio.

—Da igual. Se me pasará pronto, espero…

Otra contracción llegó, Camus sostuvo su espalda.

—¿Por eso estabas evitándome? —¡¿cómo no la había pensado?!—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ai hizo una mueca, esta vez con vergüenza. —No es algo que las chicas le cuenten a sus novios…

—Ya no somos unos críos, Mikaze. Lo habría entendido de habérmelo dicho.

—¿Crees que quiero que me veas así? ¿Despeinada, sudorosa y con el mal humor que me provocan estos… estos malditos-s cólicos…? —cerró la boca otra vez, suspiró—. Es vergonzoso.

—Al menos sabría tus motivos para alejarme. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que tuve que cavilar y pasar para llegar aquí? —levantó su mentón para verla.

—Lo sé —desvió la mirada, de nuevo con pena—. ¿Tuviste que entrar por la ventana? —Camus asintió—. Lo siento.

Escondió el rostro de él, dejándolo sorprendido. Era rara la ocasión en la que ella pedía disculpas.

—Está bien —volvió a subir su rostro—. Me alegra haber llegado y aclararlo todo.

Una contracción más los interrumpió. El dolor fue más agudo esta vez, la chica se ovilló, pegándose al cuerpo que la sostenía. Tremoló, el sudor en su frente se hizo más evidente. Camus intentó apartar las mantas, Ai se aferró a ellas declarando que tenía frío.

—Malditas pastillas. Nunca funcionarán conmigo…

—¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente? —cuestionó tratando de comprender.

—Es difícil de explicar. Quizá si te pateo la entrepierna con alambre de púas en mis pies, podrías entender…

El rubio entornó los ojos, un poco apabullado. Bueno, esa era suficiente explicación. Escuchó una suave risa; de pronto, Ai parecía arrepentida por sus analogías. Haciendo caso omiso al dolor, lo miró de lleno.

—¿En serio piensas quedarte? —Camus no necesitó decir nada—. Me siento mal por tenerte aquí, viéndome agonizar… ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Trabajo? ¿Amigos? ¿Alguna chica?

El muchacho respondió a su sonrisa.

—Ya tengo una, gracias —adelantó el rostro al de ella.

—Entonces ve a practicar con el cello. Tu examen será pronto, ¿cierto?

Era verdad. La prueba que le daría su título final como cellista profesional sería en una semana. Pero…

—¿De qué serviría? No puedo tocar si mi _musa_ yace en cama convaleciente… —se acercó a su boca, amenazante, romántico.

—Camus… —quiso sonar ruda, no lo consiguió.

Ya sabía lo que le esperaba, pero en su situación, no podía hacer mucho. Y, –aunque no lo admitiera–, de haber podido, tampoco habría hecho gran cosa.

Se quedó quieta, aguardando el beso. No opuso resistencia al lento y gratificante movimiento. El último contacto había sido desde hace días, y ambos fueron muy sinceros al declarar su necesidad por el otro. Sintió las manos de Camus rodeándole el rostro, acomodándola como siempre hacía para profundizar. Su lengua la invadió en el momento justo, un espasmo atravesó sus fuerzas, su resistencia.

La reacción fue inmediata.

Gimió involuntariamente contra ese otro par de labios. Observó a Camus, tan sorprendido como ella. Desvió el rostro, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Creo que estoy más sensible… lo siento.

El muchacho sonrió, metiendo la nariz debajo de las solapas de su ropa de cama. Ai sintió el contraste de sus fríos labios sobre su piel ferviente. Levantó la cabeza para darle espacio, asombrada de su osadía. Pero, tenía que admitirlo… se sentía bien.

—Camus… —tembló, ya no sabía por qué—. Espera… alguien puede, entrar…

El rubio deambuló por el tibio cuello: —¿Por qué sigues viviendo aquí, Mikaze? —rio al notarla estremecer.

—Porque es más barato…

—Ve a vivir conmigo.

Ai soltó una risotada, nerviosa.

—Dirás, contigo y tus "amigos".

Camus levantó la cara, la escudriño, aún pérfido. —No me refiero a ese departamento, _silly pétit. _Sino a una casa donde vivamos los dos, solos.

—Creo que diré que "no" —torció el gesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes mis razones… —su temor a la formalidad, su crianza a la antigua, su carácter taciturno. ¡Tantas cosas!

Pero esta vez, el francés no cedería tan fácil.

Sus manos penetraron las cobijas y la pijama de felpa. Ai abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Y si trato de convencerte… _my lady? _—se hundió de nuevo en su cuello.

La chica apretó su cabeza, tratando de detenerlo, obteniendo solamente una mayor insistencia de su parte. Cuando su boca regreso a la suya, besándola con más ahínco, supo que estaba en problemas.

Antes de que terminara cediendo a su propuesta, alguien llamó a la puerta. Las posturas cambiaron de inmediato.

Mikaze suspiró aliviada cuando vio entrar a Haruka. Se dejó ayudar por Camus para sentarse, quien no parecía molesto por la intromisión.

La pelirroja acomodó un desayunador de cama en sus piernas y dejó un plato con caldo de pollo. Acomodó otro en el escritorio a un lado de la ventana. La ojiazul sonrió mirando la comida, mientras que el francés dejó escapar una expresión de disgusto al oloroso consomé. La comida mexicana no era precisamente su fuerte.

Sin embargo, el hecho de contemplar el gusto en el rostro de su compañera, sorbiendo a cucharadas la comida, le hizo sentir satisfecho.

Había valido la pena. Todo. Desde subir las escaleras y casi matarse tratando de llegar a esa habitación, hasta el incierto de las peleas en el pasado. Ver la expresión sumisa, tan diferente a la de la usual intelectual, le causaba un regocijo indescriptible.

Y aunque sabía que su oportunidad de _convencerla _de vivir con él se había extinguido, ahora que aquella amable pelirroja había llegado para quedarse por el resto de la tarde, se confortó de inmediato al saber que esa no sería la última vez que un cólico pondría sensible a su científica favorita.

Ahora, esperaría ansioso cada día 28, para llegar más profundo a esa persona, tan distinta a él, y que sin duda le gustaba más cada día.

La vio terminar de comer. Llevó las manos a las sonrosadas mejillas, quitando restos de pollo. Se adelantó a sus labios nuevamente…

—Por cierto, ¿es de alguno de ustedes un carro plateado? —intervino su "chaperón", risueña—. Creo que vi a una grúa llevárselo hace un par de minutos.

Camus y Ai se miraron.

El rubio desapareció de su vista cuando se levantó deprisa, corriendo como un endemoniado hacia la puerta. El griterío de las muchachas que estalló segundos después, desde las habitaciones vecinas, dobló de la risa a la chica sobre la cama.

Pronto, los fastidiosos espasmos y el viejo mal humor fueron cosa del olvido.

"_Elige una mujer de la cual puedas decir: Yo hubiera podido buscarla más bella pero no mejor"._

_Pitágoras de Samos_

_**~ Día 28 ~**_

_Las chicas no me dejaran mentir... cuando tienes cólico la vida deja de tener sentido xD En serio, habemos algunas a las que el dolor llega tan fuerte que no te deja ni pararte. Chicos, sean pacientes con sus hermanas, novias, mamás, o cualquier mujer en este "estado"._

_En fin..._

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Raro? ¿Cursi? ¿Ambas?_

_Espero no hayan vomitado o algo peor. _

_Creo que las trivialidades son las peores enemigas de las relaciones. Aquellas cosas "insignificantes" son las que logran separar las relaciones más fuertes, precisamente por parecer tan poco importantes._

_En el caso de estos dos, creo que un simple ciclo menstrual pudo haber roto la relación. Si no se tiene la confianza de decir algo tan 'cotidiano', ¿cómo se dirá lo que sí es tremendamente relevante, o cómo revelas las emociones más importantes? En fin…_

_Ojalá les haya agradado la idea. Creo que no necesitó explicar el porqué del título, ¿verdad?_

_**Agradezco que hayan leído, de todo corazón. Sus quejas, sugerencias o cualquier amenaza son bien recibidas.**_

_**Qué tengan un lindo día! X3**_


End file.
